


Трудности любви

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Het, Humor, M/M, Original Fiction, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 17:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/689559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Практически ода слову "блядь".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Трудности любви

**1**

Людская молва утверждала, что Элис - официантка из семейного кафе Кэмпбеллов - серая мышь и недотрога.  
— У меня еще и характер говенный. И потому, лучше отвалите, — вызывающе усмехаясь, уточняла она и переходила к делу. — Что будете заказывать?

— Мне, пожалуйста, вишневый пирог, чашку эспрессо и вечером жду тебя на набережной. Полюбуемся закатом, — Генри обаятельно улыбнулся и положил меню.  
— Идиотские прогулки в меню не входят, — невозмутимо ответила Элис, захлопнула блокнот и умчалась на кухню.  
— Надо же, какие мы цацы, — провожая ее взглядом, фыркнул он.  
— Отличная задница у этой девчонки, — складывая газету, глубокомысленно заметил Питер и плотоядно облизнулся.  
— Да все они бляди! — незамедлительно отреагировал Джон.  
Но на него никто не обратил внимания.  
— Так уж и быть, дам ей еще один шанс, — милостиво решил Генри.  
И когда Элис подошла с заказом, повторил приглашение. Она ловко расставила кружки и тарелки на столе, выпрямилась и поинтересовалась.  
— Ты глухой или дурак?  
Питер расхохотался и подавился куском пирога. Без сомнения, это было что-то новенькое.

**2**

Людская молва утверждала, что Генри - красавчик и настоящая скотина.  
— Мне, в общем-то, насрать. Внешность для мужчины не главное, — слезая с очередной восторженной поклонницы, заявлял он.

Однако, что скрывать, возмутительная неуступчивость ему сильно не понравилась. Такого еще никогда не случалось. Очень хотелось проучить нахалку, но поразмыслив, Генри решил, что не будет мстить. Зачем попусту тратить время? Не согласилась, ей же хуже. Сговорчивых девчонок полно на каждом углу. Только подмигни, и согласится любая.  
— Не думал, что когда-нибудь скажу такое. Но старик, похоже, ты теряешь хватку, — посмеиваясь, сообщил Питер.  
Как обычно в пятничный вечер они сидели у барной стойки в ночном клубе и пили неразбавленный виски.  
— Эта блядь просто набивает цену, — встрял Джон.  
— Заткнись, — приказал Питер и дал ему подзатыльник.  
— Ой, не надо, а? Меня язвительными словами не пробить, — недовольно ответил Генри и двинулся в сторону танцпола.  
— Нет уж, постой! — Питер скалой встал на его пути. — Признай, что Элис - твое Ватерлоо *****. И на ком обломал зубы? Смешно сказать - тощая пигалица.  
— Ага, сейчас. Я даже не старался. Стоит приложить минимум усилий, она сама завалится на спину и разведет ноги со скоростью звука!  
— Ставлю пять сотен на то, что тебе это не удастся, — быстро сказал Питер и протянул руку.  
Генри понял, что его развели как последнего дурака. Пойти на попятную - значило прослыть хвастливым болтуном. К тому же, интуиция подсказывала ему, что дело заведомо проигрышное. Вот уж попал, так попал. Он тяжело вздохнул и стиснул ладонь Питера.  
— Джонни, детка, ты свидетель спора, — сладко пропел Питер.  
— И как тебе не жаль денег? — шумно отхлебывая виски, пробурчал тот. — Ты же проиграешь. Эти бляди, в конце концов, всем дают!

**3**

Генри незамедлительно начал действовать. Терять личные сбережения не хотелось. Элис упорно сопротивлялась. Не приходила на свидания и возвращала подарки. Насмехалась и флиртовала с другими клиентами в его присутствии. Сообщала, что любит какого-то Эдриана, и у него нет никаких шансов. И потому не пошел бы он по известному маршруту. И поглубже. И без возврата.

Через неделю Питер обогатился на пятьсот долларов.

— Тупая сучка, — скрипя зубами, пробормотал Генри и с тоской посмотрел на потертые купюры.  
— Конечно, сучка, — расстреливая очередного зомби на экране монитора, хохотнул Джон. — Я же говорю - все они бляди!  
— Это были деньги на покупку машины, — с надрывом в голосе сообщил Генри.  
— Не переживай ты так, заработаешь еще, — Питер благодушно похлопал его по плечу и спрятал выигрыш в портмоне.  
— Никогда не буду спорить. Особенно, с тобой! — воскликнул Генри.  
— С этими блядями всегда так, — с умным видом сказал Джон. — Со всех сторон подстава.  
— Заткнись, — простонал Питер и кинул в него пончиком.

**4**

Следующим вечером Элис возвращалась с работы и думала: куда же подевался придурочный поклонник, забрасывавший ее любовными записками и мелкими подарками всю прошлую неделю? После такой настойчивой осады внезапное исчезновение выглядело странно. Может, с ним что-то случилось? Заболел или попал под машину? Или, не дай бог, решил свести счеты с жизнью?  
Возле дома она развернулась и направилась в магазин, в котором работал Генри. Вовсе не за тем, чтобы убедиться, что с ним все в порядке. Просто понадобилось срочно купить новый альбом Леди Гага.

Генри сидел на кассе и читал последний номер "Rolling Stone" ******. Увидев его целым и невредимым, Элис отчего-то рассердилась.  
— Надо поговорить! — размахивая сумочкой, рявкнула она.  
— О чем? — не отрывая взгляда от глянцевой страницы, холодно поинтересовался он.  
— О многом.  
— Начинай, — Генри отложил журнал и гадко ухмыльнулся.  
— Может быть выйдем? — предложила Элис.  
— Нет, я уже перекуривал, — отказался Генри, наклонился и, понизив голос, предупредил. — Нам, вообще-то, запрещено вести личные разговоры на работе. Так что, давай побыстрей.  
— Что за дурацкую игру ты ведешь? — прямо спросила Элис.  
— Игру? — приподняв бровь, переспросил он. — Нет, я всего лишь навсего поспорил с другом, что трахну тебя. Он выиграл. На этом все. Больше я тебя не побеспокою.  
Элис вздохнула и покачала головой.  
— И на сколько ты спорил?  
— Тебе-то какая разница? — удивился ее хладнокровию Генри. — На пять сотен.  
— Всего-то? Да, ты не дурак. Ты идиот. Почему так мало? Надо было спорить на тысячу, и подойти ко мне с деловым предложением. Сейчас был бы в выигрыше.  
— Ты серьезно? — он соскочил со стула и нервно взъерошил волосы.  
— Естественно. Кто в здравом уме отказывается от легкого и вполне законного заработка? — поинтересовалась Элис. — Или я похожа на задрипанную святошу?  
— Признайся, ты чокнутая? — с надеждой спросил Генри. — Нормальная девушка должна была оскорбиться.  
— От придурка слышу, — не осталась в долгу она. — Не знаю, как нормальные девушки, но лично я в курсе, что вы целыми днями обсуждает наши сиськи и письки, да хвалитесь сексуальными подвигами, которых не было. Сплетней больше, сплетней меньше - а пять сотен на дороге не валяются.  
— Между прочим, я никогда не придумываю насчет девушек, — вспыхнув до корней волос, возмутился Генри.  
— В курсе. Наслышана о твоих подвигах, — пренебрежительно отмахнулась Элис. — Побольше ума в голове, и цены бы тебе не было.  
— Намекаешь, что я дурак? — угрожающе спросил он.  
— Нет, не намекаю.  
— Ты просто сука! — сворачивая журнал в трубочку, выпалил Генри.  
— Надо же. В кои-то веки сказал женщине то, что думаешь, — рассмеялась Элис. — Такая отвага достойна награды. Можешь пригласить меня выпить.  
— А кто сказал, что мне это нужно?  
— Нет так нет. Дело твое, — она взяла сумочку и собралась уходить.  
— Подожди, — окликнул Генри. — Какой у тебя интерес?  
— Допустим, у меня разбито сердце после расставания с Эдрианом. Поработаешь жилеткой и в качестве бонуса сможешь полапать меня.  
— А он, вообще, существует? — скептически поинтересовался Генри.  
К кассе подошел подросток в кожаной куртке и драных джинсах и протянул диск. Элис отошла в сторону и стала разглядывать календари с фотографиями рок-групп. Генри просканнировал штрих-код, взял деньги, выбил чек, положил покупку в фирменный пакетик и отдал ему со словами: "Приходите еще".  
— Конечно, он существовал, но мы расстались. Отношения на расстоянии трудно поддерживать, — не оборачиваясь, сказала Элис.  
— Что-то ты не выглядишь расстроенной.  
— Два месяца прошло. Зачем долго страдать из-за какого-то козла, — она пожала плечами и развернула подставку с календарями. — На самом деле, я думала, что ты скучное романтичное мудло. А ты ничего так оказался. Тоже козел, конечно. Но лучше честная сволочь, чем поэтическая зануда. Такой интерес сойдет?  
— Я освобожусь через час, — коротко сказал Генри.  
— Я посижу в забегаловке через дорогу, — кивнула Элис, помахала рукой и выскользнула за дверь.

**5**

Они лежали в полумраке, слушали Криса Ри и курили, передавая друг другу сигарету.  
— И как? — лениво поинтересовался Генри.  
— Да так себе, — Элис широко зевнула, прикрывая рот ладонью.  
— Как это так? — он резко сел и, вытаращив глаза, уставился на нее.  
— В первый раз редко случаются бабочки в животе, — насмешливо блестя глазами, объяснила она. — Нет, у нормальных девушек, конечно, происходят бесконечные фейерверки и извержения. А я не сочиняю сказок, тешащих мужское эго.  
Генри улегся и закинул руки за голову. Элис затянулась сигаретой.  
— Попробуем еще? — предложил он.  
— Не возражаю, — она кивнула и выпустила дым через рот.

**6**

Людская молва утверждала, что Питер, несмотря на нос уточкой и ранние залысины, тот еще кобель.  
— А все, потому что я высокий и со мной не скучно. Девушки любят, когда их веселят, — зачесывая остатки волос вперед, объяснял он.

— Да ты что? Вот прямо так взяла и дала? После того, как не приняла ухаживания и подарки? Ей романтика не нравится? — Питер не мог поверить своим ушам.  
Они сидели на диване в квартире Генри, пили пиво и смотрели боксерский матч.  
— А я что говорил? — Джон поставил запись на паузу и торжествующе поднял указательный палец вверх. — Все они бляди!  
— Ну, и недотрога, — Питер покрутил головой и сочувственно посмотрел на Генри. — Похоже, малыш Джонни прав. А мы-то ломали головы, как ее обработать. Подход простой. Таких нужно сразу заваливать и трахать. Дешево и сердито.  
— Прекрати говорить гадости о моей девушке, — возмутился Генри и пнул его ногой. — Ты ее совсем не знаешь.  
— Ого, дело плохо, — Питер покачал головой и вернул пинок. — Нет, я понимаю потрахивать, когда приспичит, но зачем же встречаться с...  
— С блядью! — продолжил фразу Джон и вернулся к просмотру матча.  
— Не успеешь оглянуться, как станешь рогоносцем и всеобщим посмешищем, старик. И навсегда будешь потерян для приличного общества.  
— Идите нахрен! — разозлился Генри. — И кто трахал ее до меня? Назовите хотя бы одного.  
— Эй, не злись, мы же о тебе беспокоимся. Она, наверное, ездила на блядки в другой город, чтобы сохранить репутацию там, где живет. А тут хахаль ее бросил, вот и случилось бешенство матки.  
— Бляди - они такие. Очень хитрые и расчетливые, — не отрывая глаз от экрана, сообщил Джон.  
Питер прищурился и предложил.  
— Давай-ка проверим порядочность твоей новой подружки. Теперь ей терять нечего. Спорим на пять сотен, что я ее завалю?  
— Да пошел ты... — тут Генри замолчал, потому что в голову пришла коварная мысль. — Спорим! Только я повышаю ставки. Ставлю тысячу.  
— Многовато будет, — крякнул Генри, почесал в затылке и кивнул. — Эх, была - не была. По рукам. Малыш Джонни...  
— Знаю, знаю, я свидетель, — проворчал тот, задрал ноги на столик и прибавил звук у телевизора. — Дались вам эти бляди!

Проводив друзей, Генри набрал номер Элис.  
— Привет, тут такое дело. Есть возможность заработать тысячу долларов.  
— Продолжай, я вся внимание, — заинтересованно ответила она.

**7**

Элис пила виски маленькими глотками, слушала соловьиные трели Питера и как бы невзначай поглядывала в сторону комода, на котором стояла загадочная коробка. Напротив, сидел Джон и сверлил ее мрачным взглядом. Генри с удобством расположился в подвале дома, оборудованном под комнату, и наблюдал за сценой соблазнения через веб-камеру.  
— И совсем неважно, как ведет себя девушка до замужества, — активно жестикулируя, говорил Питер.  
— Неужели? — не поверила Элис, закрыла ладонью свой стакан и отрицательно покачала головой.  
Джон понимающе кивнул и налил виски себе и Питеру.  
— Отвечаю! — Питер выпил залпом виски, шумно выдохнул и вытер рот. — Была у меня одна знакомая. С кем только не трахалась. Любая проститутка рядом с ней покажется целомудренной монашкой. Потом влюбилась, вышла замуж и все. Как отрезало.  
— Да ну, — строя глазки, протянула Элис. — Не может быть.  
Джона перекосило от ненависти. Он не переносил блядское кокетство, и будь его воля - выжигал бы каленым железом.  
— Отвечаю. Я ее как-то встретил, посидели так хорошо, а когда до секса дошло, она и говорит: "Извини, но нет. Я верна мужу. Могу девчонку тебе подогнать, но сама нет. Я больше этим не занимаюсь."  
— Твоя знакомая, случаем, не сутенерша? — поинтересовалась Элис и положила ногу на ногу.  
Питер, не отрываясь, смотрел на ее телодвижения. Джон отвернулся и сжал кулаки. Нет, каленого железа мало. Только очищающее пламя поможет изгнать блядскую ересь с лица планеты!  
— Нет, что ты. Самая обычная девушка. Просто нагулялась вволю, прежде, чем выйти замуж, — он откашлялся и продолжил. — И я считаю, правильно сделала. Зачем себе в чем-то отказывать? Живем один раз. Как говорится: активная половая жизнь - не помеха замужеству.  
— Ага, мысль понятна. Скажи-ка мне, Питер. В отношении своей девушки, ты исповедуешь те же принципы? — с легкой ехидцей в голосе спросила Элис и улыбнулась на скрытую камеру.  
Генри, радостно погагатывая, чокнулся с экраном монитора и захрустел чипсами. Мысль о том, что кто-то гарантированно сядет в лужу, радовала. Еще больше радовал предстоящий выигрыш.  
— Диана - другое дело, — насупившись, ответил Питер. — Я ее первый мужчина, и мы собираемся пожениться. У нас все очень серьезно.  
— Ну, конечно, другое, — промурлыкала Элис. — И как я не догадалась.  
Питер сделал незаметный знак рукой. Джон поднялся и задернул плотные шторы.  
— Короче, мне пора, — смотря в пол, угрюмо сообщил он. — Желаю хорошо посидеть, и все такое.  
— Подожди, выйдем вместе, — поглядев на время, остановила его Элис. — Похоже, что Генри задерживается надолго. Нет смысла ждать. К тому же, у меня еще полно дел. До свидания, — она ослепительно улыбнулась и пожала руку растерянному Питеру. — Было очень приятно пообщаться. Передавай привет Диане.  
Генри вскочил с победным кличем и попытался исполнить ритуальный танец племени масаи, но потерял равновесие и упал на задницу.

— Был неправ. Признаю свой прокол, — отсчитывая купюры, сказал Питер. — Похоже, что она долбанутая, но точно не шлюха. Уважаю порядочных.  
— Ничего, со всяким может случиться, — Генри покровительственно похлопал его по плечу и довольно ухмыльнулся.  
— Не верю я в порядочность блядей, — воинственно сверкая глазами, заявил Джон.  
— Заткнись, тебя никто не спрашивал, — грозно хмурясь, прорычал Питер.

**8**

Людская молва утверждала, что Джон - тощий рыжий задрот, бесплотная тень Питера и злобный женоненавистник.  
— Я даже знаю, кто это кудахчет, — презрительно кривился он. — Всякие бляди, забывшие где их место!

День Святого Валентина праздновали в ночном клубе. Выпивка лилась рекой, тост следовал за тостом, и к полуночи относительно трезвым оставался только персонал.  
Генри страстно целовал Элис, сидевшую у него на коленях, и не заметил исчезновения друзей. В реальность их вернул истошный женский визг.  
— Ого, драка! — вскричал он и помчался к черному входу.  
Растолкал галдящую толпу и протиснулся вперед. Возле мусорных баков два крепких официанта с трудом удерживали Питера. Он размахивал окровавленными кулаками и рвался к Джону.  
— Она блядь, блядь! — злобно орал тот и вытирал кровь, слезы и сопли с лица.  
— Заткнись уже! — кровожадно скалясь, требовал Питер. — Еще раз так скажешь - выбью нахрен зубы!  
— Эй, ребята, что случилось? — растерянно прокричал Генри.  
— Этот полудурок назвал твою Элис блядью, — удовлетворенно сообщила, оказавшаяся рядом, Диана. — Наконец-то, получил по заслугам. Ты тоже можешь навалять ему. Он долго выпрашивал.  
— Охренеть, — задумчиво сказал Генри. — Из-за моей девушки дерутся мои друзья, — он посмотрел на всхлипывающего Джона и покачал головой. — Нет, там уже бить нечего.  
— Что я наделал?!! Ударил друга из-за какой-то девки, — неожиданно взвыл Питер.  
— О, нет! Только не это! Очередной приступ самобичевания. Слабак! — прошипела Диана, развернулась и стала пробираться обратно в клуб.  
Генри поежился, взял Элис за руку и пошел следом. 

Веселье снова продолжилось в полную силу. Однако минут через двадцать Генри решил проверить, что творится у черного входа. Глупого Джона было жалко, да и Питера хотелось видеть на свободе, а не за тюремной решеткой. Надо их помирить. Элис увязалась за ним.  
Генри толкнул железную дверь, вышел, огляделся и застыл столбом. У стены соседнего дома трепыхались два скрюченных тела.  
— Что? — пробормотал он, тупо глядя на то, как Питер вгоняет член в призывно отставленную задницу Джона.  
— Что там? Что там? — любопытствовала Элис.  
— Ничего, — решительно сказал Генри и загородил проход. — Пойдем отсюда.  
— Ах ты, блядь! — прохрипел Питер и с оттяжкой шлепнул Джона по заднице. — Отвечай, ты блядь?  
Элис проскользнула под рукой и присвистнула.  
— Вот это да... Свершилось... Мордобой из-за женщины творит чудеса.  
Генри закрыл лицо руками и приказал себе забыть о том, что он только что увидел.  
— Да, да, я блядь, — томно, с придыханием простонал Джон и расставил ноги шире.  
— Он не просто тощий. Совершенно костлявый. Взглянуть не на что, — хмыкнула Элис и хлопнула Генри по плечу. — Эй, чего застыл? Неужели не замечал, что между ними давно искрило.  
— Мне надо выпить, — сдавленно сказал он и рванул ворот рубашки. — Пойдем.  
— Интересно, сколько заплатит Питер, чтобы Диана не узнала, как именно прошло дружеское примирение? — глядя на совокупляющуюся парочку, задумчиво спросила Элис.  
— Заткнись, — велел Генри и потащил ее внутрь. — Больше никаких афер. С этого момента мы ведем добропорядочный образ жизни.  
— Не пьем, не курим, не трахаемся? — съязвила она.  
— В любом правиле бывают исключения, — ответил Генри и аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь.

**Зэ Энд**

_Примечания:_ ***** Битва при Ватерлоо - последнее крупное сражение Наполеоновских войн, завершившееся сокрушительным поражением Наполеона.

 ****** Американский журнал, посвящённый музыке и поп-культуре.


End file.
